Eyes Like The Devil
by ryu crisis
Summary: After his fall off the Bifrost, Loki ends up crash-landing into the life of a human girl that ends up understading him far better than he would ever like to admit. Loki/OC Rated M for some later content.
1. Of Really Big Shooting Stars

**A/N:** Hello Everybody! It has come to my attention as one very good reviewer pointed out, that my story needed a bit more work and a lot of revising. So, I decided to switch a few things around and make some things happen a bit differently. I apologize profusely to the people who liked my story the way it was but hopefully you'll like this new and improved version even better.

Also, I would like to apologize that I didn't mention that there would be mentions of abuse and family issues in my A/N at the beginning and if I offended anybody by the content I am sorry. I know that abuse is a hard subject to deal with and I know that it is NOT a laughing matter. I know this because I have gone through it and I wouldn't wish what happened to me on my worst enemy. Having said that, I also know that different people deal with different types of abuse differently and my heart goes out to anybody who has had to go through it.

OH, one last thing! I want to give a big thank you to everybody that did review and my best friend. After that person reviewed and even though I knew she meant well, I almost decided it would be better just to kibosh this whole story and just give up on it. My best friend sat me down and slapped some sense into me. I haven't given up on anything yet and I don't plan doing it anytime soon. The reviews I did get showed me that some people did like my story and that's good enough for me.

Ryu Crisis

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing and I still wish I owned Loki T_T

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: Of Really Big Shooting Stars<span>

Moving restlessly, 19 year old Katherine Fraser's amber eyes roved all around the small park she took refuge in almost every night, this was her special place to think and just be free. Though she lived alone, her home was not her sanctuary. In her mind, she knew in a perfect world that her home should be her sanctuary but it wasn't and this world was far from perfect.

Unfortunately, as much as she tried to make it a home it just never seemed the same as where she came from. Not that where she came from was the same as it was any more either, her step-father made sure of that. No matter what she tried, she just couldn't force herself to stay in a place she felt she didn't belong even though she knew she had a sister and a mother who used to try to love her no matter what she did.

Ever since her father got sick and passed away, everything had changed and she knew it would never be the same again. It caused her mother to change into somebody that was foreign to her and it only got worse when her step-father came into the picture. That man turned her loving mother into a needy, whiney-ass bitch.

And her big sister, whom she trusted with her life was either completely blind to this fact or totally in denial, she couldn't figure out which. She couldn't watch her family implode on itself any longer so she chose to give everything up.

She gave up on trying to save her mother form the asshole she married to replace her father and she gave up trying to break her sister of the denial or whatever it was that she was in.

Hell, she even gave up her very best friend in the whole world, Alex. He promised her that they'd share a life together and be inseparable forever. When her father passed away, she changed and he seemed to drift away from her.

She gave up on trying to fix everything for a man 10 years her senior that promised her a whole new adventure and whole set of dreams that didn't even happen. Instead, he grew tired of her and left her all alone a city she barely knew.

Sighing, Kat plopped her ass down in the grass and searched her hoodie pockets for her Zippo lighter and pack of cigarettes. Pulling one out of the pack, she placed it between her lips and flipped open her lighter to light the end of it. Taking a rather large pull, she exhaled noisily and flared her nostrils as the smoke billowed from them.

Letting out a pleasure filled groan, Kat kicked off her shoes and let her toes weave through the grass and closed her eyes at the feeling. She was so lost in the pleasure of fulfilling her weekly addiction that she almost didn't feel something whacking her in the side of the head.

Looking down, she noticed a half chewed up red ball sitting right next to her thigh.

Shaking out of her pleasure filled haze, she saw that her big black dog, Kidah, was sitting in front of her with her head cocked to the side, her mismatched eyes of brown and blue looking at her with a look on her face that said she clearly disagreed with her bad weekly habit.

"What the hell, man? You're not even going to let me enjoy this one thing, are you? I don't even do half the shit I used to and you won't even let enjoy one cigarette will you?" She whined, giving Kidah a disgruntled look.

When Kidah refused to budge, Kat sighed and slammed her half smoked butt into the ground to put it out. She watched Kidah immediately perk up and couldn't help but roll her eyes. Suddenly, Kidah's whole demeanor changed, her hackles rose and her lips curled back revealing her sharp canines.

Knowing something was going on that was not right, Kat jumped to her feet and slipped her shoes on as fast as she could. As she was trying to get the second one on, she heard a noise that definitely did not come from her and her head shot up so fast she could have given herself whiplash.

Looking around, Kat saw something that made her heart jump into her throat and she couldn't help but let out a gasp. A few feet away from her, she saw a distinctly human figure stumbling around the in the dark. Squinting, she was able to make out that the person was male.

Biting her lip, she tried to decide what to do, the little voice in the back of her head was telling her to run the fuck away as fast as she could but she found that she just couldn't force her legs to obey her. As freaked out as she was, she knew she would not be able to live with herself if she left an injured person stumbling around in the dark by themselves so she decided to push back her fear and approach him.

Getting closer, Kat was able to make out that the figure was indeed male and he wasn't like any male she had ever seen before. Form what she could make out in the darkness, he was very handsome even though his face looked like it was caked with dirt. His hair was inky black and looked as if it had been slicked back, but it seemed as if it was just naturally that way and his eyes were the most intense green she had ever seen. Even though he looked relatively normal, she could sense that he didn't belong stumbling around in the park and something was not right.

Kat realized that those intense green eyes of his were now fixated on her and she fought the urge to run in the other direction as fast as she could. Swallowing hard, she stood her ground as he approached her.

Now that he was standing right in front of her, she could see that he was well over 6 feet tall and very lean. Without warning, he suddenly entered her personal space and his large hands latched onto her forearms. His eyes seemed so sad and his facial expression looked very distressed. She could see that he wanted very badly to tell her something. However before he could get the words out, his legs gave out from underneath and he went crashing to the ground taking her with him.

Kat ended up landing flat on her back and he ended up landing directly on top of her so she was nose to nose with him. She turned an interesting shade of red that probably hadn't even been invented until right then. Looking into his eyes, she saw that they were a little hazy and realized he probably had no idea what was happening. Gently, she pushed him off of her and tried to help him to his feet. For some reason, his feet just refused to cooperate and she just couldn't handle his dead weight at her size. Instead, with a bit of difficulty, she managed to at least get him into a sitting position leaning against a tree trunk.

Exhaling a large breath, Kat collapsed back onto the ground and tried to process exactly what just took place. As she was getting her thoughts together, she realized in all of the commotion she had totally forgotten about Kidah and started freaking out.

'_Oh my god I am the worst pet owner ever!_' She thought, completely pissed at herself.

Looking around, Kat was relieved to see that Kidah was sitting a few feet away from her looking completely disgruntled and she let out a huge breath she didn't even know she was holding.

She whistled and Kidah obediently trotted over.

"Jesus Kidah, I am so sorry! You know I couldn't just leave him to stumble around in the dark, though. Do you forgive me?" She murmured, stroking Kidah's fur.

Licking the side of her face, Kidah dropped her head into Kat's lap and she smiled knowing that she was forgiven.

Shifting her thoughts back to the strange man next to her, Kat realized she had yet to get him any kind of medical attention and had the decency to look sheepish. Turning back to him, she looked him over for any visible injuries and saw none. Seeing that his eyes had closed and his face had relaxed, she came to the conclusion that he must have passed out.

Relaxing a bit a bit, she knew that she just couldn't leave him in the park alone and decided that the best option would be to call for an ambulance. Sifting through her hoodie pockets, she pulled out her cell and dialed 911. After explaining the situation to the dispatcher, she hung up the phone and placed it back into her pocket.

About a minute later, she began to hear sirens and decided it would be best for her to leave before the ambulance got there so she wasn't stuck with a billion questions she couldn't answer and started to get up to leave. However, before she could get very far, a hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrist. Suppressing the urge to jump in shock, she completely froze.

"P-Please don't leave me." She heard a deep voice mumble.

That voice was unlike any voice she had ever heard, something about it caused her to unfreeze immediately and shivers to run up and down her spine. It was like liquid honey with a touch of British lilt. Almost as if she lost control of her body, she turned back around and sat back down next to him.

He suddenly seemed to be very agitated and started muttering nonsense that she could barely understand. The only words she could pick out were 'Thor' 'Father' and 'Bifrost'.

Her eyes almost disappeared into her hairline in shock and she was starting to gather that this was no ordinary messed up guy sitting next to her. For some very odd reason that she couldn't even start to explain, it just didn't bother her like it should a normal person.

Turning to face him, Kat noted that his eyes were open again but were still very glazed over and he seemed to be in pain. Sighing, she knew there was no way she could leave him now. Not really knowing why, she brought her hand up and started stroking back his inky black hair. She watched as he began to calm and his face relaxed again.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kat could see that Kidah was looking at her like she had gone insane and quite rightly so. Normally, she would be the last girl on the face of the planet to help somebody of the opposite gender freely,

Honestly, she had no idea what the hell was wrong with herself but no matter what she did she could not force herself to leave him again even through he had quite clearly passed the fuck out for good now.

As she heard the ambulance get closer, she really only had one thing going through her mind and it was that this encounter with this strange man probably just fucked up her entire life without her permission.

Since when does she even let that shit happen?

* * *

><p>Loki felt as if he had been falling forever, he was beginning to wish that either something would just put him out of his misery or that in the very least he would finally end up somewhere. Suddenly, it was as if as his wish had been answered and he crash landed into something hard.<p>

Before his brain could process what had just happened, it felt as if fire started crawling up, down and through all of his limbs at once. He had to clamp his mouth shut in order to stifle a pain filled yell. Once he finally regained control of his breathing and limbs, he forced himself to get up and out of the sizeable dent left in the ground.

Looking around at his surroundings, Loki realized where exactly he ended up and suddenly wished he could take back his wish.

'_Damn, of all the places to crash-land, it had to be Midgard. The one place I would have rather died than ended up in._' He thought dryly.

Knowing he couldn't very well stay in a dent in the middle of a park for Allfather knows how long, he used the last of his powers he concentrated on changing his armor to something a little more Midgardian. While doing so, he had to suppress a shudder of disgust. After the change was complete, he felt black dots of unconsciousness at the edge of his vision but pushed them away. When his vision cleared, he forced himself to move forward, despite the fact that it felt as if his limbs were filled with lead.

After about 20 minutes of walking and finding nothing, he seriously considered just letting himself pass out on the ground where he stood until he started to sense a human near by. Not half a minute later, he was able to make out the from of a human girl in the darkness coming towards him.

He didn't know whether to be happy somebody found him or disgusted that he would have to interact with her.

As she got closer, Loki was able to make out more of her features and saw that she was quite young, no older than her late teens as Midgardians put it. She seemed even quite petite for that age. Her hair was very long and reached well past her shoulders. It was an ordinary shade of dark brown and was very curly, so much so that it was almost unruly. She had a normal looking face with a small nose with the exception of some freckles across the bridge of it and a small mouth.

The only real feature that she had that stood out to him were here eyes, he had never seen such a shade of amber before. He had no idea that the eyes of a human could hold so much emotion. Much to his chagrin, they seemed to be burning themselves into his mind and he seemed to be powerless to stop it.

Without really knowing why he was doing it, he entered her personal space and grabbed her by the forearms. He wanted to ask her where the bloody hell he was but he couldn't get his mouth to form the words. Suddenly, he felt his legs give out from under him and he collapsed onto the ground taking her with him.

Loki wanted to be disgusted when he felt her warm, tiny hands on his person trying to help him back up off the ground but couldn't find it in himself to be, he was far too tired for that. The little human tried to coax him into a sitting position and he did not try and stop her.

As disgusting as it was, the warmth she exuded seemed to reinvigorate him and as much as he was loathe to admit it to himself, the little human could provide him with drink and food which he so desperately needed.

'_How humiliating, I find myself at the mercy of a small human girl_.' He thought, disgruntled.

The last things Loki heard and felt before he passed out completely, were her voice calling for some sort of help and her small hand on his forehead. As much as he wanted to ignore the sensation of her hand on his skin, he found he was unable to. He outright refused to acknowledge the fact that it actually felt good.

Unfortunately, he brought this mess on himself and he would have to try and find a way out. Right now, all he could do was hope that his powers returned quickly before that mortal girl did something unforgivable to him.

However, in the deepest recesses of his brain, he feared it was already too late for that.


	2. Trouble Magnet

A/N: Holy freaking hot shit! I have another chapter up, I do hope the writing format and such is a bit better. Also, just to warn everbody there is a brief, brief mention of assult in this chapter, other than that, please do enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! T_T

Chapter 1: Trouble Magnet

_Kat_

Rolling over in bed, Kat let out a long suffering groan and slammed her face into her pillow repeatedly. She ended up staying with her 'mystery park man' as she dubbed him right up until the paramedics came and found them. Needless to say it ended up turning out to be one of the most awkward moments of her life trying to explain to the paramedics exactly what happened but at least she knew he was somewhere safe. She had no idea why that mattered seeing as she didn't even know him, but it did.

Unfortunately, the whole incident caused her to only get about three hours of sleep so she felt like total shit. Also, the fact that every damn thought that popped into her head seemed to be overridden by piercing green eyes so did not help. For some reason, they had tattooed themselves onto her brain and it was driving her nuts.

Knowing that she wasn't going to get any more sleep, Kat pushed Kidah who decided to sleep almost on top of her out of the way and ripped off her covers. Forcing herself into an up-right position, she picked up her alarm clock off her night stand and checked the time. Forcing herself to focus on the neon green numbers in front of her, she nearly started sobbing when she realized it was only 9:00am. She thought hard for a moment and determined, if her mental faculties were working correctly, that it was Sunday. This almost made her want to sob more.

In order to pay her rent and bills, Kat worked a full time waitressing job a bar and that barely covered everything. Some weeks, she went without eating in order to scrape by, it wasn't pretty but it was better than living on the street. Unfortunately, all the stupid decisions she's made in her life so far did nothing to further her education at all. So, in order for her to fix the damage she's done to it, she also managed to fit in some night classes too. Sunday normally was her 'do nothing' day, some days it just didn't end up working out that way.

Sighing, Kat forced herself to get out of bed completely and exit her room. Passing by her mirror on her way out, she saw her reflection and her lips curled in disgust. Her curly hair was messier than usual and the bags under eyes had bags. Tying back her hair back, she put on the first tee shirt and jeans she could find and trotted out of her room. Entering the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and washed her face hoping it would help her wake up a little and feel better.

Exiting the bathroom, she entered the kitchen. She made a beeline for the fridge and opened it. Taking inventory of her food, she saw that she barely had enough to make until payday and shut the door. Opening her cupboards one by one, she searched until she came up with a box of granola bars and ate one ravenously.

Throwing the box back into her cupboard, Kat went to turn on her coffee pot and grabbed her pack of cigarettes off of the counter. Exiting her house through the back door, she sat down on her stoop and fished out her lighter from her jeans pocket. Taking a cigarette out of the pack, she placed it between her lips and lit it. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply and savored the taste of the smoke before exhaling it all through her nose.

Against her will, her thoughts began to drift back to the previous night. Something about the whole entire thing seemed wrong. There was just no way on god's green earth that he belonged in that park in the middle of the night, she just couldn't help but wonder just how in the hell he got there in the first place. He seemed so upset about something and those green eyes of his were filled with such melancholy. Whatever happened to him, it must have sucked big chunks.

Sighing, Kat butted out her cigarette and re-entered her small town house. Knowing that her curiosity was piqued, she decided that least she could do was go to the hospital and make sure that he was okay. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she contemplated how she would go about going to see him without looking like a total fucking dork. Suddenly, as if fate had sensed her dilemma, her phone rang. Picking up her phone, she didn't even get to say one word before the person on the other line began yelling in her ear.

"Katherine Fraser, I don't know where you found this asshole, but I want him out of my hospital now!" A deep voice yelled in her ear.

Wincing, she ripped the phone from her ear and glared at it.

Unfortunately, Kat recognized the deep angry voice on the other line instantaneously. It was the voice of Dr. David Katz, the ER physician that looked after her every time she ended up at the hospital, which used to be quite often. Being young and stupid back then, it didn't take long for things between her and the Doctor to get out of control, as wrong as it was. He was older, handsome and she seriously thought he could help her out of the situation she was in. Looking back on it now, she seriously couldn't even entertain the idea of having a relationship with the pompous asshole.

Letting out a long sigh through her nose, she placed the phone back to her ear.

"What, pray tell, did I do now, Dr. Katz?" She asked dryly.

"Oh don't play coy with me! I know it was you who dropped this freak off here because he keeps asking for the human with the amber eyes! You are the only one in this stupid neighborhood with amber eyes! " He hissed angrily

Kat's blood started boiling. How dare that asshole get mad at her for helping the poor man! What was she supposed to do? Just leave him lost and disorientated in the park all night long? Of course, because SHE was the one who found him, he had to make a big fucking deal of it.

"What was I supposed to fucking do? Just leave him stumbling around in the park, not knowing where the hell he was?" Kat spat back, extremely pissed off.

There was a long pregnant pause on the other line as Kat wait for a response, then a long sigh.

"No, I suppose you couldn't leave him alone in the park and you did the right thing but for God's sake please come and get him out of my hospital. He's scaring my patients and my staff." He ordered, completely disgruntled.

'_That's right, because that entire hospital belongs to him, that egotistical jerk!_' She thought angrily.

Unfortunately, before she had the chance to respond, he had hung up on her.

Letting out a battle cry of frustration, she slammed the phone down on the receiver and proceeded jump up and down in anger. She knew she had no choice but to go and get him because she knew that if she didn't that asshole would discharge him without giving a flying shit where he ended up.

Sighing, Kat gave up all thoughts of having a normal morning coffee and grabbed her keys off of her counter. Exiting her house, she made her way up to her car and slid into the driver's side seat. Besides Kidah, her car was the only other thing in her messed up life she gave a damn about. One of the main reasons why her mother loved her step-father so much was his money. He had a lot of money and a lot of cars. In some stupid half-assed attempt to win her over, he let her choose one of his cars. She made sure to choose the best one he had, a 69' sky blue mustang. Despite it being slightly beat up, it ran beautifully.

Unfortunately for her step-father, unlike her sister, she was not as easily bought by his bullshit. As soon as she got the car, she used it to get the fuck out of that mess and pretty well got herself right into another one. Sliding the key into the ignition, she smiled when the engine turned over immediately. Throwing it into reverse, she backed out of the driveway and pulled onto the street.

As she drove along the street, her mind started to wander against her will and she started to wonder just what in the hell she's gotten herself into. She had no fucking clue what she was going to do when she got there, none at all. She could only hope that he would actually want to go with her and that nothing awkward would happen. Knowing her luck, the chances of that actually happening were slim to none. She could only hope that she would get through it in once piece. Suddenly snapping out of her thoughts, she realized that she was thinking so hard that it caused her to drive right by the hospital and she let out an angry groan.

Pulling a sharp u-turn, Kat drove into the hospital parking lot and parked in the first available slot she saw. Turning off her car, she pulled the key out of the ignition and sat there with her hands clenched tightly onto the steering wheel trying to work up the courage to leave the car. A good ten minutes later, she finally worked up the courage to un-clench her hands form the steering wheel and leave the car.

Entering the hospital, Kat made her way to the emergency reception desk and rang the small bell sitting on the desk in front of her. She waited patiently for the receptionist to come and was happy to see that it was one that she knew well. The receptionist's name was Rosie and she was an older lady who had kind eyes and always had a smile on her face.

"Well hello, Katherine! What can I do for you today?" Rosie asked warmly.

Kat couldn't help the smile that crept onto her features, Rosie's warmth was contagious and it calmed her greatly.

"Rosie, I need you to help me find a patient. Yesterday, I found a man stumbling in the park and he was brought here. Do you know where they took him?" Kat both explained and asked at the same time.

Kat watched as Rosie thought hard for a moment. Suddenly, a looked formed on her face that she did not like. It was an 'I'm going to start gushing about a hot guy that is probably half my age' kind of look.

"Oh! Was it that handsome man with the dark hair? He had the most amazing…" She started but was completely cut off by Kat.

"Rosie!" Kat hissed in embarrassment, turning completely red in the face.

"Honestly Kat, I was only stating the truth!" She stated in amusement, causing Kat to become even more flushed.

Fighting the urge to either run away or figured out a way to melt into the floor, Kat tried to regain her composure. She loved Rosie dearly but hearing her gush over younger men, especially her 'mystery park man' was just so wrong on so many levels. Just as she was about to tell Rosie as much, somebody that was distinctly male cleared their throat behind her and she whirled around.

Coming face to face with Dr. Asshole, her embarrassment dissolved into anger and she had a strange urge to punch him in the testicles. Seeing the sneer plastered to his face, her urge seemed to increase ten-fold. He had not changed one little bit, he was still the same pretentious ass with the same dark eyes and blond hair slicked back with so much gel, she was positive he used an entire tube. The mere presence of him disgusted her.

"Well it's nice to see you've finally decided to arrive! Now, come on!" He stated with his lips curled, clearly annoyed

Rolling her eyes, Kat sneered right back at him.

Suddenly, before she could protest, his large hand had latched onto her wrist tightly and he started dragging her away from the reception desk. Knowing that she was not strong enough to yank her wrist free, she had little choice but to let the bastard drag her through the emergency ward. Stopping at the far end of the ward, he dragged her into a room and shut the door behind them.

Kat was shocked at the scene in front of her and it made her ire jump through the roof.

Lying on a bed in front of her, clearly sedated, was her 'mystery park man' and she saw that he had heavy black restraints on each of his limbs. Approaching him, she let out an alarmed gasp when she saw that his wrists were very red and angry from fighting the restraints. She realized that he must have been fighting the restraints for quite a while before they had the decency to knock him out. Letting out a small sigh, she moved his hair back.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here." She murmured softly.

Moving to the restrained hand closest to her, she worked on removing the restraints, she continued until she reached the last one. As she worked on undoing it, she was suddenly grabbed form behind and was forcibly whirled around. She came face to face with a pair of enraged brown eyes.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing? He could wake up at any moment!" David exclaimed angrily

Narrowing her eyes in anger, Kat let out an angry noise.

"I should be asking you what the fuck you're doing! You left him bound and freaking out instead of just sedating him! What the fuck is the matter with you?" She yelled furiously

Honestly, Kat had never felt so angry in all her entire life. The poor man had probably no clue where the fuck he was and they just left him to freak out. Nobody deserved to have to go through shit like that alone. She wanted to so badly to just to punch David square in the face. However, before she could do anything, he snapped and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hey! Don't you dare yell at me! This is my hospital and I'll decide how I treat my patients!" He snarled, shaking her.

Realized that she was in trouble, her anger dissolved into fear and she tried to get loose to no avail. His grip on her was like iron and she started to curse herself silently. She always seemed to have a knack for pissing off really angry men. Suddenly, he started trying to drag her against him and she realized she was in very, very, big trouble

"If you think you can get away with insulting me like that, I think you may have another thing coming." He hissed into her ear

Trying to suppress a disgusted shudder, she tried to get away again ten-fold as she felt one of his hands move far too low for her comfort. Suddenly, before she could even begin to try and process what had just happened to her, she felt herself being removed from the iron grip of David and dragged against another, much taller, form.

Snapping out of her shock, she realized that her 'mystery park man' was trying to place her behind him. She swallowed hard and struggled to regain her composure.

"That is quite enough of that!" The man stated in an angry voice that quite clearly meant business.

Suddenly, it as if David had snapped out of his insane anger and began to realize what he was about to do. He looked horrified at his actions and rightfully so. He looked like he was torn between either trying to apologize or just running the fuck away. Personally, she just wished he would run the fuck away. She could see that he finally decided to just leave and was grateful for that.

"I'll, uh, just, uh, get a nurse to bring your clothes and your discharge from, sir, and Katherine, I am truly sorry for my atrocious behavior." He stuttered, almost choking on the words in his haste to get them out.

Kat watched as he wasted no time making one hell of a hasty-ass retreat from the room.

Sighing in relief, she let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding and let herself relax. The enormity of the situation finally sunk in and she fought to hold back tears. She refused to let herself cry in front of a perfect stranger, she had far too much pride for that.

'_Only I would figure out a way to almost get assaulted in a hospital, for fuck's sake's._' She thought bitterly.

Feeling a pair of hands on her shoulders, Kat did not fight them when they gently forced her to turn around. She was now standing face to face, or rather face to chest, with her 'mystery park man' who managed to still be intimidating even while wearing a hospital gown. Feeling totally embarrassed, she could not bring herself to look him in the eyes. She bit back a gasp as she felt his hand on her chin forcing her to look at him. She could see that those intense green eyes of his were no long glazed over but very alert, he hid his emotions so well that his eyes did not give away what he felt at all.

"Are you alright?" He asked, though his voice held no emotion, she could tell he was being sincere.

"Y-yeah, I think so." She stuttered softly, feeling completely overwhelmed by how close he was.

"Good." He stated simply

Realizing that this man just probably saved her life and she had no idea what his name even was, she flushed deeply. She knew she couldn't keep on calling him 'mystery park man' forever. Gathering up every ounce of courage she had, she tried to figure out the best way to ask him without sounding like at total fucking idiot.

"Um, seeing as you just saved my ass, I owe you a proper thanks, but I feel like I can't do that without at least knowing your name first." Kat mumbled. She cursed herself for the way the words clumsily fell from her mouth.

The man looked at her with one of his perfect brows arched, in what she could only describe as a look of shock or something like it. He seemed so proper and she wondered if her potty mouth freaked him out. She watched his expression begin to change as if he started contemplating something. Finally, he spoke.

"My name is Loki." He finally said.

Hearing that, Kat's curiosity immediately piqued.

"You mean like the Norse God Loki?" She asked curiously.

"Something like that." He replied, his lips curling into a smirk.

"Oh well, thank you for rescuing me, Loki. My name is Katherine by the way." She murmured, smiling.

For a fraction of a second, she thought she saw his intense green eyes soften, then half a second later they went right back to the way they were.

"You are welcome, Miss Katherine." He replied, inclining his head slightly.

The way he addressed her caused her to blush, nobody had ever addressed her like that before. She liked it.

Suddenly, the door swung open and slammed shut causing Kat to jump just about 10 feet in the air. She watched a nurse that she was unfamiliar with scuttle over to the bed. She hastily dropped his belongings on the bed and then left just as quickly. Before the nurse scuttled out of the room, without even saying a word, she shoved Loki's discharge papers in her face on the way out.

"Oh my god! This stupid hospital SUCKS!" She exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"Unless you wish to watch me change, I suggest you leave the room." He stated, totally ignoring her small outburst.

Processing what he said, Kat blushed about 128 different shades of red up to her hairline in 3.0 seconds. Unable to look him in the face, she backed out of the room and shut the door behind her. In her haste to leave, she nearly tripped twice on her way out. She was

in such a rush to exit the room that she failed to notice a certain pair of amused green eyes following her every move.

Leaning against the door, Kat regained her composure and let out a breath.

'_What in the fuck is the matter with me?_' She berated herself angrily

This whole thing was not right. She never, ever acted that way around the opposite sex, EVER. She would sooner deck a guy over the head with a fucking cast iron frying pan rather than swoon over one. She really needed to get her shit together.

'_Good lord, I really really need to get my head screwed back on straight_.' She thought to herself, ready to bang her head against the door behind her.

Suddenly, a smooth, silky voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I am decent." His voice called through the door.

Sighing, she opened the door and then almost wanted to shut it again. There he stood in a pair of black jeans and a black shirt that fit his body in a way that should be illegal. Over the shirt, he wore a black jacket that did little to hide how good the shirt fit. To finish off the look, he had a scarf that matched the color of his eyes hanging loosely around his neck.

Staring at him, her amber eyes nearly popped right out of her skull.

'_Sweet Jesus, this is so not fair._' She whined in her head.

Holding on to the frayed ends of her composure the best that she could, she approached him and handed him the discharge papers. Fishing through her pockets, she pulled out a pen and also handed it to him.

"Sign the papers and just leave them on the bed. I would really love to get the hell out of here before anymore fuckery I can't handle happens." She explained tonelessly

Again, he looked at her disapprovingly, but he did do what she asked and took the papers and pen from her hands. He signed them and placed them on the bed.

"A lady should not be using such language." He admonished disapprovingly

Flushing against her will, Kat bit back the urge to let loose a retort and tried to her best to stay calm. Deep down she knew that he really hadn't really meant to be an ass but having been verbally fucked up by a guy for the last two years made it hard for her not to snap at anything that comes out of a guy's mouth. However, she knew that this guy seemed far too proper to do anything like that so she forced herself to calm down and let it go.

"Well, unfortunately, I've been like this for a better part of my life, so you might be stuck with it, sir" She said honestly.

"Anyway, let's get out of here; I know a way out that will make sure we dodge all the idiots." She added as an afterthought.

Gesturing for him to follow her, she walked up to the door and threw it open. Turning back, she saw that the corners of Loki's mouth were twitching in an effort not to make a face of some kind and she inwardly let out a giggle. He did, however, follow her which shocked her a little bit because he seemed like the kind of guy that just didn't follow orders from anybody but himself.

Weaving through the hallways as fast as she could, she found the exit quickly and entered the parking lot. Scanning the parking lot, she found her car. Fishing out her car keys, she opened her door and slid into the driver's side seat. She watched Loki mimic her and saw that he did so slightly awkwardly. He acted almost as if he'd never used a car before, but that was just stupid, who the fuck never used a car before?

Shaking her head, she tried to put it out of her mind. She was sure she was loosing it.

Really, all she wanted to do was go home, crawl back into her sheets and pretend that any of this fuckery never happened.


	3. Little glow

A/N: OMG! I'm sorry for the hold up in my updates! O_O, work and christmas were murder but now that its over I will have more time to update. I have to say this chapter makes me nervous all holy hell, it's entirely from the point of view of Loki, and let me tell you he's not easy to write at all. Anyway, I hope its okay XD. Also, thank you for the couple of reviews and all the story faves and alerts, it makes me feel all kinds of awsome! OH! before I continue with the chapter, there is a tiny mention of abuse near the end of the chapter and if there are any grammer flubs I apologize, anyway on with the story! :D

Disclaimer: I still own absolutely diddly poop and I still wish I owned Loki. XD

Little Glow

_Loki_

Watching the girl out of the corner of his eye, Loki saw that she was tense and that her small hands were clenched tightly onto the steering wheel. He could feel the myriad of emotions coursing through her, ranging form sadness to shame. So many emotions for such a small little thing, she stayed that way for the entire ride, as stiff as a board and fidgeting awkwardly.

Realizing that the contraption that they were in was slowing to stop, he looked out the window at his surroundings and was shocked. The neighborhood he found himself in was quite small in size and very gritty. Seeing that they stopped in front of a row of houses, he looked at them and noted how rundown they looked. He quickly determined that this little human was just barely scraping by.

Seeing that she was exiting the vehicle, Loki mimicked her and also removed himself from the vehicle, slightly awkwardly. Following her to the door of the house on the end, he watched her sift through her pockets for her house key. He saw that her movements were very jerky. He watched as her small hands placed the key in the doorknob and turned it. She pushed opened the door with her hip and motioned for him to follow her inside.

Thankfully, the interior of the house looked much better, though it was quite small it was well decorated. Form what he could see from the door-way, the small eating area was attached to the sitting area and he could see a hallway to his left which he could only assume let to a bedroom of some sort. He was suddenly pulled from his musings by the sound of large feet running through the kitchen towards him and the girl.

Loki was shocked to see a large black dog skidding through the kitchen toward the little human. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the dog might in fact have more wolf in it than actual canine. He watched the girl greet the beast and felt all of the negative energy and emotions slowly drain out of her. They were replaced with pure contentment. It had been so long since he felt any thing so sincere coming from anybody, human or not and he just couldn't help but soak it up. Suddenly, the great beast turned its head and looked at him straight in the eyes. He was shocked to see that it had one brown eye and one blue eye.

Staring at the creature, Loki started to realize that there was something about it that was not ordinary. It seemed to be analyzing him and he could sense its emotions. He had never seen such a strong emotional bond between an animal and a human before. It was unlike anything he ever felt before. The large beast approached him and he held out his hand, he hoped to god that the animal accepted him or he would be in serious trouble in more ways than one.

Thankfully, the dog merely sniffed at his hand before lowering its head. Sensing a large amount of confusion and shock radiating off of the girl, he turned to her and raised an eyebrow at the expression on her face. Her eyebrows had completely disappeared into her hairline and her jaw was hanging comically low.

"Well that's just…odd. Usually she hates men of all kinds, she even tried to rip off my ex-best friend's testicles once." She blurted out in shock.

His expression did not change as he watched her process what she just blurted. He felt her embarrassment and watched her face turn an unidentified shade of red. In his mind, he knew that he should find the display of her obvious human imperfection disgusting because he was a god and so above her. However, he could not find it in himself to be disgusted at all. He blamed it on lack of food and sleep.

Loki watched the little mortal regain some of her composure and look at him, her amber eyes large. He could still sense the embarrassment rolling off of her in waves.

"Anyway, I'm sure you're extremely hungry and tired. You can go sit on the couch if you want and I'll go and make you something to eat." She stuttered.

Leaving him in the entry-way, Loki watched her move away to the kitchen area clumsily and clearly as fast as she could. He watched the wolf-dog trot away behind her. Shaking his head, he made his way over to her small couch and sat down.

Running a hand through his hair, He inwardly sighed. He wondered just how long he would be forced to endure this hell. His powers were far more drained than he orginally thought which meant he would need to stick closer to the little human and that glow she seemed to emit for a lot longer he cared to. He inwardly shuddered.

Loki decided to test just excatly how limited his powers were. Seeking out the mortal's mind, he tried to his best to penetrate it with very little success. He could hear bits and pieces of her thoughts but it was mostly static with a few whispered random words. He couldn't make anything out that made much sense. If he couldn't even make out the thoughts of one small mortal, there was not much else he would be able to do at this present time. Without the use of his powers, he felt totally out of control of everything and it bothered him immensely.

Suddenly, his dismal thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of the little human in front of him holding a tray of food. She placed the tray on his lap gently and sat down next to him. Looking down at the tray, he saw that there was a bowl of what he thought could be chicken soup, some bread and a tall glass of water. Examining the food, he fought not to wrinkle his nose in disgust, it was nothing like was used to. However, it was better than starving so he picked up the spoon that was sitting next to bowl and began to eat the soup. He was shocked that for human food the soup was actually edible.

Halfway through his meal, Loki began to feel happiness raidiating off of the small human and realized that she must be happy that he was somewhat enjoying her meal. Looking up, he saw that she had no meal but a soft, contented smile on her face and her amber eyes seemed to glow

He was confused. He could sense that she was hungry even though she had not made a meal for herself. Despite the fact that she did not have a meal infront of her, she seemed content that he was some what enjoying his.

'_Where is her food? Why would she prepare a meal for me but not herself?' _He wondered.

For a reason Loki couldn't even begin to decipher, he decided the needed to know exactly why she had no food in front of herself when she was very clearly hungry. He decided that he would voice his opinion.

"Excuse me, but I know that you are hungry. May I ask where your meal is?" He asked curiously.

Right after the words left his mouth, he realized it was the wrong thing to say. Seeing the smile vanish from her face, he watched her hang her head in shame. The happiness that had been radiation off her turned into raw humiliation, it was so strong it nearly mentally brought him to his knees.

Judging by her current living conditions and the humiliation she was currently feeling, he realized very quickly that he was eating her meal and that she could not afford to feed both himself and her. Something about this entire situation felt totally wrong to him, he shouldn't care that he took the mortal's meal but he did. It bothered him immensely. He convinced himself it was her emotions messing with him.

Finishing the meal, Loki placed the bowl back on the tray in front of him. Looking at the little human, he realized she had not moved at all and her emotions remained the same, if not worse. He sighed.

'_Come on, Loki! She is nothing but a stupid mortal, stupid enough to give her meal up to a complete stranger. She is but a stupid, fucking battery, that's all._' He thought, angry at himself for letting her emotions get to him.

Unfortunately, the words that seemed to fall from his mouth didn't coincide at all with what he was thinking. It was if he had no control over it

"I am sorry, I would have not eaten your meal had I had known. Now you do not have one." He apologized and it was sincere, much to his aggravation.

Loki watched the mortal perk up again and wanted to be upset with himself for making her feel better, but he couldn't. It was sickening.

"It's okay, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Um, I'll be right back with a blanket and a pillow, I'm sure you're exhausted." She mumbled, taking the tray from his lap and exiting the living room.

After the little human left the room, Loki seriously considered just leaving the house all together. Technically, he could use any human that would take him in to leech off of and regain the use of his powers. Every living thing had a 'glow' as he called it, it was essentially their life force or what kept them alive. But there was something about the glow of this little human. He wanted to compare it to that of a human being addicted to drugs. The more he got of it the more he wanted it. It was both delicious and completely disastrous at the same time. It was also completely not normal.

Making up his mind, he decided it would just be best for him to leave, before he did something disastrous happened. As he got up to leave, he suddenly felt eyes boring into his forehead and was shocked to see the girl's wolf-dog sitting there staring at him. Its mismatched eyes were sharp and unblinking. It seemed to be reading him.

'_No young prince, you mustn't leave._' He heard in the back of his mind.

His eyebrows rose almost comically high into his hairline. He was shocked.

Loki had communicated with animals before, but he never had one willingly communicate with him first. He wanted to ask the wolf-dog just exactly what in the bloody hell she meant. He realized now that she was female by the voice in his head. Nobody ever dared to tell him what he could and could not do. However, before he had the chance to ask, the mortal stumbled back into the room carrying a multicolored quilt that had clearly seen better days and a beat up pillow. Again, he felt embarrassment rolling off of her in waves.

"Um, I know it's not much, but here." She mumbled, handing him the pillow and blanket.

Not really wanting to, he took the quilt and pillow from her.

"It is sufficient, thank you." He replied, inclining his head.

The little human blushed and nodded.

"You're welcome. Well, I think I'm going to lie down for a bit, you make yourself at home." She said a little awkwardly and shuffled out of the room.

Despite the awkward way in which she left the room, he sensed that girl was happy and content. For some reason her being happy made him want to siphon her energy even more at an even quicker rate than he already was. It was insane as it was intoxicating and all wrong.

Sighing, Loki watched the wolf-dog take one last, hard look his way before trotting out of the room behind her mistress. It was if she was making sure that he would stay put, as if he would leave that this point, despite his fear of doing something extremely stupid.

Realizing just how tired this whole escapade made him, he placed the pillow on the couch and tried to maneuver himself into a comfortable position which was unfortunately easier said than done. The couch was far too small for his 6'1" frame. Closing his eyes, he used the energy he siphoned from the girl to transform his clothing into something a little sleep friendly. He kept the change simple and hoped the mortal would not notice.

Finding the best position he could, he pulled the quilt over himself only to be assaulted by the girl's scent. It didn't take him long to figure out that the ridiculous looking quilt was given to him right from her bed.

He groaned. Not only did she give him her damn meal for the night, but the quilt off of her bed and her pillow too. Nobody ever did anything like this for him, EVER, with the exception of maybe his mother. Thinking of her now only brought him pain. Shaking out of his thoughts, he pushed everything to the back of his mind and closed it off. He was mentally and physically drained.

Closing his eyes, he finally gave into his need for sleep.

6 Hours Later

Suddenly, a loud scream shocked him out of a deep sleep. So much so that he almost fell off of the couch and onto the floor. Regaining his senses, he looked around for the source of the scream and found nothing in the room. Sensing that he was not alone anymore, he looked down and came face to face with the girl's wolf-dog and he could sense the pain radiating off of her form.

He knew that the pain was not that of the animal but her human.

The animal's posture was stiff as a board and her mismatched eyes screamed at him to do something to make it stop. She knew that he could sense it too.

'_Please, young prince, you must do something to make the pain stop._' The voice pleaded in his head.

'_Why do you call me that? I am no prince._' He asked the voice.

'_Sometimes, it does not matter how you came to be. Despite what you think, that man took you with him instead of leaving you to rot alone. You were loved, you still are and you are and will always be a prince, no matter what you tell yourself._' The voice explained.

Hearing that explanation made him so very angry, his so called father used him for a goddamned bargaining chip, how the hell was that considered love?

How he wished he could freeze something or set it on fire. Freezing something and then setting it on fire would be even better, actually, preferably the stupid mutt sitting in front of him for even daring to tell him something like that. Unfortunately, before he could voice his anger over the explanation, the connection between him and the mutt was severed by another piercing, pain filled scream.

Groaning, Loki held his head in his hands, the pain was so strong it felt like somebody was sticking huge knives into his head one at a time and leaving them there. For the sake of his sanity, he needed to make it stop. Looking at the mutt, he saw that she was crumpled onto the floor in obvious agony. Part of him wanted to say serves her right, but even he wasn't that cruel.

Getting up off of the couch, Loki stumbled out of the living room and past the kitchen aware that the mutt was trying to follow him. Entering the hallway, the pain was so much stronger that it almost brought him to his knees. Pushing forward, he found the door to the girl's room and threw it open unceremoniously. He was shocked at the sight before him.

There writhing in the middle of her bed, was the girl, it seemed that she was trapped in a horrifying nightmare. Her long, curly hair was splayed everywhere and her face was contorted in obvious pain. He saw that her entire body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, when he finally realized what she was wearing his eyes would have probably popped right out of his skull had the situation been not so serious. She was clad only in what he could call her undergarments and her sheet that he had assumed once been covering her was now in a heap on the floor beside her bed.

He approached the bed cautiously for fear of her lashing out. He realized that she was muttering in her sleep. He could only hear bits and pieces but words that he could catch caused his blood to boil. There had obviously been a human male living here before he came and he had been abusing her, to what extent he did not know.

The words started to come at a louder volume and much clearer.

"No Rory, stop it! I'll behave, I swear! Just STOP IT!" She cried loudly.

"Please, no more, it hurts!" She whimpered, begging.

The more he heard, the more infuriated he became. He wanted this 'Rory' to suffer all of his wrath and then some. He wanted to freeze him, destroy him and then set the remains on fire and watch them burn. He didn't even know why he wanted the man dead so badly, he barely knew the girl, but he did and he wanted to be by his hand. Suddenly, he was shocked from his homicidal thoughts by a nudge to the leg.

He realized that it was the mutt telling him to do something before the girl became any worse. Sighing, Loki lifted his hand to the side of her face and stroked it. He could feel how heated her face had become due to the fact that she had probably been crying in her sleep and the exertion caused by the nightmare in itself.

"Hush now, you need to calm yourself. I am here now and I will not let Rory harm you any longer." He murmured, not really realizing what he was saying.

The effect of his words and his touch were almost immediate, she began to finally calm and her breathing returned to normal. He watched her as she turned towards him and her small hand latched onto the front of his black shirt. Her pain seemed to finally bleed away until there was nothing left and he let out a noise of relief. Whatever that monster did to her, it had scarred her deeply. He could only hope that this wouldn't happen every night.

He continued to absentmindedly stroke her hair back and murmur things to her, until she murmured something back to him that shocked him out of whatever it was that he was in.

"Please, don't leave, stay with me." The words came out barely above a whisper but he heard them loud and clear.

Realizing what he just did, Loki detached her small hand from his person and left the room quickly before he did any other stupid things that he would regret. He knew the stupid mutt would stay and watch after her stupid human. He stumbled back down the hallway and back into the living room. Slumping back down onto the couch, he put his head into his hands.

He had no idea what came over him but he knew it needed to stop.

He was supposed be evil and heartless, he was supposed to be using the stupid girl for a damn battery not comforting her. Instead he was he was acting like a mortal loving fool, just like Thor. He briefly wondered if this is what the Thor felt around his mortal and then tried squelch the thought as quickly as it came. He was not like Thor in any way at all.

In that moment, he made up his mind.

She was nothing but a battery, a mortal, a useless waste of skin and he would continue to treat her as such. Once he was finished regaining his strength, he would leave this retched place, leaving her and her stupid mutt here to rot away. When he left, he would not look back.

However, there was one thought deep in his mind that seemed to be stopping him from putting his plan into motion. The thought was becoming cancerous, he tried to squeeze his eyes shut hopping he could push it from his mind.

Unfortunately for him, it was not working at all and his mind refused to let it go.

She was not just a battery, she was HIS battery.

She was not just some mortal, she was HIS mortal.


	4. Shock and Awe

**A/N:** Holy Crapsicles! I know it's been forever and a day since i've updated last. I seriously really have zero excuses. Except god-awful writer's block and life's stupid curve-balls. I hope the next up-date will come sooner, however. Also, on another note, thank you for all the reveiws, faves and alerts! It makes me happy to know somebody is getting enjoyment out of this story, even if it's only a couple of people. It makes me happy to have made somebody else happy! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and on with the show! :D

P.S. I saw avengers and Loki totally rocked my socks. ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing! Sadly. .

Shock and Awe

_Kat_

Kat let out a long suffering groan. Everything hurt, even her toes. It had been a long damn while since she had a nightmare that bad. It felt so real, like she went right back to the night Rory had ditched her. That night had been the worst night of her entire sorry existence. Before he left her, he made sure that she'd never forget him. Shuddering, she shook herself out of those awful memories and forced herself off of the bed.

Looking around, she saw that her sheets were in a tangled mess on the floor next to her bed and Kidah was not in her room with her. Deciding that she really needed a smoke and a coffee, she forced her sorry ass off her bed. Realizing that she had on only a tank top and her underwear, she searched her floor or something to throw over top. Seeing what she thought was a night shirt, she picked it put off of the floor and slipped it on. Looking in the mirror attached to her closet door, she saw that the shirt was a little too big and was hanging off her left shoulder and shrugged. Everything important was covered.

Seeing that her hair was a fucking rat's nest again, she pulled off one of the hair ties she kept on her wrist and tied it up the best she could. Finding her jeans on the floor, she picked them up and sifted through the pockets. Pulling out her pack of cigarettes and her Zippo, she left her room determined to get out her backdoor and to her 'smoking stoop' as she dubbed it as fast as she could.

Halfway through the kitchen, Kat turned her head and froze. Looking past the island that divided her kitchen from her living room, she saw Loki sprawled out on her couch which was obviously too small for him. His limbs stuck out every which way. She also saw that Kidah was lying beside the couch on the floor. That didn't shock her, Kidah never stayed in the room with her when she had nightmares.

Amber eyes softening, she approached the couch quietly. She couldn't help but think how peaceful he looked. Reaching out, she gently placed her hand onto his forehead. As soon as she did, she felt a strange sort of jolt run through her. Removing her hand quickly, she jumped back a little and left the living room. Shaking off the weird feeling, she flicked on the coffee pot and left her house through the back door. Situating herself on her 'smoking stoop', she pulled a cigarette from her pack and flicked her Zippo open and lit it. Placing it between her lips, she took a long pull and exhaled noisily.

Letting out a long sigh, Kat let her mind clear and she involuntarily started thinking of the night before. The niggling feeling came back. Without realizing it, she let her mind clear and it started going over everything that happened. She really wanted the feeling to go away, but had a feeling that she wasn't going to like what caused it at all.

Kat remembered the nightmare vividly. It was as if the night Rory left her had completely repeated itself. She had gotten to the part where he had tied her up and was dragging her to the bathtub. She was a bloody mess and weak. She had been having awful symptoms of drug induced withdrawal because he had refused to give her any drugs no matter how much she begged. That was how the whole thing started in the first place. Despite how much she tried, and she did try, she could not fight him off. She had just been getting to the painful part when she heard a voice.

It was beautiful, so deep, laced with honey and a touch of melancholy. It was not unlike anything she had every heard before. It was telling her comforting things and she hoped it never stopped. Feeling herself pull from her nightmare slightly, she managed to turn herself in the direction of the voice. She almost whimpered when she felt a hand stroke her hair back, she blindly reached out for anything.

Pulling from the memory slightly, she started to realize what had happened. The voice belonged to Loki. Her nightmare must have woken him. She must have been freaking out so badly that he came into her room to see what the problem was. Piecing together what probably happened, she blushed profusely and let out a long groan. Knowing her and the state she was in, she probably asked him to stay with her or something equally embarrassing as holy hell.

"Sweet Jesus H. Christ on a hand cart. Fuck My Life." Kat muttered, closing her amber eyes.

Letting out a sigh, she opened her eyes. Flicking the ashes off the end of her cigarette she took another deep pull.

There was no way in fuck that she would be go back in there and face Loki without a battle plan of some sort. Hell, there was probably no way in hell she'd be able to even look him in the eyes again, never mind talking to him.

Hearing a slamming on the door, Kat snapped out of her thoughts and opened it.

Laughing, she watched Kidah rocket to the lawn and start rolling in the grass. Leave it to Kidah to figure out a way to make her feel better without even trying. She honestly had no idea what she would do without Kidah. Even when things got really hard and she had nobody, Kidah never left her.

Butting out her cigarette, she pulled another from the packet and lit it. She usually only ever did this when she was stressed and she thought this situation in particular warranted it. Just as she took the first glorious pull, she suddenly felt a presence right behind her and a voice in her ear. She froze completely and then started choking on her cigarette.

"Such a bad habit for a young lady." The voice murmured in her ear.

Whirling around, she tried to give him her best glare and could not help the profanity that spilled from her mouth.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Are you trying to fucking cause me to have a heart attack and die!" She exclaimed, miffed.

Kat watched as Loki merely smirked in an infuriating way. His piercing green eyes were looking her up and down, staring at her in a way that made her insides churn in a good way. They were filled with amusement but she could still see the torment and melancholy bleeding through. Seeing that his arm was now blocking her way, she swallowed hard.

Clicking his tongue in disapproval, he plucked the cigarette right from her hand and took a long pull exhaling the smoke right by her right ear. She looked at him in shock, her mouth opening and closing like a demented fish out of water.

"I thought I told you that such language was not befitting of a young lady and smoking is such a degrading habit. That was your last cigarette was it not, little one, hmm?" He asked, clearly he was chastising her.

Kat's shocked morphed into confusion. She had no idea what he was talking about seeing as the package in her hand had five cigarettes still in it.

Suddenly, the hand that was holding her cigarette flicked it onto the ground and moved toward her face. As soon as his hand came in contact with the side of her face everything froze. Her insides turned to mush and found herself unable to focus. She felt totally vulnerable and hated it. Forcing herself to snap out of whatever the fuck she was in, she jerked her head away. Looking down, she realized both the packet of cigarettes and her Zippo were now gone from her hand.

Realizing what had just happened, Kat began to fume silently, she had just been tricked into giving up her cigarettes. Glaring at Loki in a way that should have melted him into the ground, she held out her hand and waited patiently.

"Give them back!" She snarled angrily.

He merely smirked at her and she felt her blood boil.

"I think not." He stated, grinning cheekily.

There was something about this man seemed to turn the steel balls she thought she had into shriveled grapes. The fact that she was letting him do this to her in the first place was insane. This was not her and it was driving her nuts. Embarrassed or not, she should still have nuts enough to tell him to fuck off but she didn't. Instead she just glared daggers at him and pushed passed him back into the house.

Stomping up to the counter, she yanked the carafe from the coffee maker and poured herself a cup. Slamming the carafe back into coffee maker, she dragged her ass down the hallway muttering about stupid assholes the whole way. Pushing open her bedroom door, she entered her messy room and let herself slide down onto the chair in front of her small vanity.

She hadn't even bothered shutting the door behind her because she knew that if Loki wanted in her room the door would do fuck all to stop him.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She was a damn mess.

She had no fucking idea how she was going to sort out the mess that was her appearance by the time she had to leave for work. She hated her job but she needed to eat. She hated the fact that in order to live she had to dress herself up, parade around a stupid bar to end up getting groped all damn night long.

Letting out a long groan, she picked up her brush off of the vanity and got to work on the rat's nest that was supposed to be her hair. A good half hour later, she felt something in the air shift suddenly and knew that she wasn't alone anymore. Immediately stiffening, the hand that clutched her hairbrush tightened so much that she thought it would snap in two.

"What do you want?" Kat snapped.

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat your guest?" He purred, amused.

Turning to face him, she glared at him in a way that should have had him flopping around on the floor in agony and fought hard against the urge to chuck her brush at him.

"If you were a proper guest, you wouldn't have stolen my damn cigarettes." She hissed.

"I saved you from a disgusting habit, you should be honored." He replied with an arrogant smirk.

Kat glared at him, pissed at the way he was talking. Like he was superior to her in every way and she should be happy he took the time to spare her a second glace. It infuriated her to all holy hell.

"Whatever you say, Mr. holier than thou!" She snarled, turning back to her vanity.

Ignoring him, she continued trying to make the curly disaster that was her hair stay the way she wanted it to. Once her hair was mostly tamed, she moved onto her face and started working on her eyes. She wanted to be sure that she made her eyes stand out. As she was working, she suddenly felt Loki's presence right behind her and she fought hard not to flinch. He stayed right close behind her momentarily before moving away.

Looking at him from the corner of her eye, she watched him start to examine everything he could get his hands on in her overly crammed bookshelf making it more of a mess than it already was.

She stamped down an annoyed sigh.

'_At least he's not annoying the hell out of me anymore_.' She thought, inwardly rolling her eyes.

Turning back to the vanity, Kat continued to work on her face until she deemed her work to be passable. Looking at herself, she studied her amber eyes closely. The effect of the eye shadow always seemed to give her such a haunted look. She hated it. She would give anything to have a normal fucking life and work a normal fucking job.

Sighing out loud this time, she turned from the vanity to face Loki. Somehow, she would have to get Loki to leave her room so she could change her clothes. She had a feeling that it would be easier said than done. Observing Loki, the corners of her mouth twitched in an effort to hold back a smile. He seemed to be entranced by all of the different objects lining her shelf it was kind of cute. It was as if he hadn't seen at least half of them before in his life.

Kat cleared her throat awkwardly and stood up from her vanity. His head turned in her direction and any expression on his face vanished.

"Um, you kind of have to leave for a minute because I need to change for work." She explained awkwardly.

Kat watched as one of his perfect brows rose and his lips curled into a sly, cheeky grin that kind of scared the shit out of her. He approached her slowly, stopping only when he was scant inches away from her. Her whole entire body stiffened momentarily and then relaxed completely. His head dipped slightly and she could feel his breath ghosting right near her ear. She caught a whiff of his unique scent. She tried her hardest to keep her features impassive and her body from reacting at all.

"Do I now and if I don't? I think I'd much prefer to stay. You have nothing I have not seen before." He said mischievously.

She couldn't help it. She really couldn't. Between that beautiful voice of his uttering those words and the closeness of his body. She just couldn't stop herself from reacting to him. Her amber eyes darkened considerably and her nostrils flared. However, before she could even get one word out or even do anything, he suddenly was no longer in front of her. Regaining her composure quickly, she looked around and realized that he wasn't even in her room with her anymore.

Kat tried to process what had just happened. Somehow, she let the asshole wind her up without even realizing it. So much for being too embarrassed to talk to him or even look him in the fucking eye. She really felt like banging her head against the wall nearest to her repeatedly in frustration. He had only spent one night at her house and already everything was going straight to hell in a hand basket.

Trying to put the incident behind her, she focused on trying to find some decent clothes for work. Going to her closet, she searched through her clothes and pulled out a red plaid skirt. Searching her dresser, she pulled out a black tank top. Stripping herself of her tee shirt, she put on the tank top and skirt. Searching under bed, she pulled out her favorite pair of knee-high boots. Putting them on, she grabbed her bag from her bed post and turned to leave her room.

Before leaving her room, she caught herself in her vanity mirror, and her lips curled. She hated the way she looked. She felt…slutty. She hated it so much.

'_What wouldn't I give to be normal for just one night?_' She thought sadly.

Turning away from the mirror, she left her room and entered the living room. Seeing that Loki was not in the living room, her gut twisted a little bit. She wondered if she hadn't already somehow scared him off already. She would never admit it out but that thought stung a little. She forced herself to push the feeling away. She refused to let a guy that she met yesterday turn her into a fucking idiot.

Sighing loudly, she entered the kitchen to let Kidah in and make sure she had food in her bowl. Seeing that her back door was wide open, her eyebrows just about disappeared into her hairline in shock.

'_Well, now at least I know where the hell he went, the asshole. Jesus Christ._' She thought dryly.

Kat whistled and smiled softly as Kidah bounded through the door. Kidah skidded to a stop right in front of her and she stroked her black fur lovingly. Much to her displeasure, the irksome feeling returned and she cursed herself for not being able to be an asshole when she should be. She bent down to Kidah's ear level.

"If he comes back, please watch over him." She murmured.

She couldn't believe that she had done that but something deep inside told her that he didn't belong here at all and leaving him to wander in a strange city would leave her with a lot of hell to pay later. She could only hope that he would actually come back but something told her he didn't have much of a choice.

She watched Kidah cock her head to side and let out a noise that she could only assume meant okay. Her mouth twitched upwards into a grin.

"Good girl." She praised happily.

Straightening herself out, she gave Kidah's head one last scratch before she shut her back door and left the kitchen. Dragging her ass slowly to the front door, she threw it open and forced herself out the door.

She would never admit it out loud, but she truly hoped he did come back.

_Loki_

As soon as he was sure the little human had left the house, Loki rematerialized in her living room and slumped down on the couch. That little maneuver he just pulled cost him just about every ounce of energy he siphoned from the girl. Unfortunately, the move had been a necessary one. He needed to get away from the mortal without actually leaving her home as ridiculous as it sounded.

He could not understand the complete and total loss of control he had. It was as if he were just another stupid mortal man, ruled by his emotions. Seeing and feeling the girl's lust had almost un-hinged him. It had been those amber eyes of hers so filled with anger and irritation that fueled him so. It seemed that more than just his powers had been compromised from his fall off the Bifrost.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness overcame him and was forced to lean back against the couch. He let piercing green eyes shut momentarily and almost let loose a growl when the human wretch appeared in his mind dressed in the god-awful clothing that she left the house in. They showed far too much skin for his liking. He simply could not comprehend what kind of place of employment would force her to wear such atrocities. Choking back an angry noise, he forced himself to reign in his anger. Oh, how he wished he could blow something up.

Feeling a weight on his leg, Loki looked down and saw that the girl's mutt was using his leg as a head-rest. This time he did let out a growl and tried shove the annoying mutt off of his leg.

"Get the hell off me, you stupid cur!" He snarled.

Ignoring his insult completely, the mutt merely snarled right back at him and remained where she was. His attention was diverted from the waste of fur, when a particularly sickening wave of nausea nearly knocked him off his ass. His eyes slipped closed again as he tried to fend it off and regain some of his composure. He would never ever admit it out loud, but he wished the stupid mortal would hurry up and return soon so he could siphon back the energy he used.

His eyes darkened slightly at the thought. He knew that is fascination with her energy was already getting out of control but he couldn't find it in himself to care. If it took draining the mortal dry to regain all of his powers, then so be it. If it came to that, he would be sure to savor the moment.

Feeling the toll that his little maneuver caused to his body, Loki finally let himself shut down and fall into oblivion. He knew there was really not much else he could do with his powers the way they were at the moment.

7 Hours Later

Loki was jolted awake by the opening and slamming of the front door.

Looking around, he realized he had passed out on the couch without even bothering to lie down first and the stupid mutt was still glued to his leg.

He could sense that it was girl who opened and slammed the door closed. He could smell her before he could see her. She smelled of cheep liquor and cigarette smoke. For some reason, he detested this. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark properly, he could see her and is anger came back full force. For a different reason.

Her hair was no longer in perfect ringlets but back to its original unruly state. Her clothes were all rumpled and askew. He swore he saw hand prints beginning to form on her upper arms. He couldn't help it, he saw red.

'_Allfather almighty, what happened to her?_' He thought angrily.

She belonged to him goddamnit. She was HIS.

A wave of possessiveness washed over him like he had never felt before. He knew it had to be a male who had mistreated her. If he ever found this male, he would meet a grisly end he would be sure of it. The mortal was his power source, allfather help anybody who tried to take her away.

Sensing the utter self-hatred rolling off of her form did nothing to help him. She was staring straight at him, amber eyes empty.

Loki watched her let her bag slide off of her shoulder with a small 'thud' and then stumble out of the living room. He was not shocked when the mutt finally left his side to follow her human.

Part of him wanted to follow her too.

However, he refused to acknowledge it and forced himself to stay put.


	5. Small Acceptance

**A/N**: Okay! So I decided that this chapter needed a little bit of fixing so I decided to re-work it a bit! Hope you all still enjoy it! :D

**Disclaimer**: I own nothinggggggg! T_T

* * *

><p><span>Small Acceptance<span>

_Loki_

Loki tried to force down his anger to no avail. He simply could not get the image of the little mortal standing in front of him completely disheveled and staring at him with big empty amber eyes out of his mind. He feared that image would be forever seared into his mind. His eyes clenched shut as he was hit with a staggering amount of sadness. It caused his nausea to come back at full force. This sadness seemed to be accompanied with something else that felt a lot like defeat.

His eyes widened with realization. His little mortal was starting to give up.

He knew he couldn't have that. He needed that glorious energy far too much. Letting out a cross between a groan and sigh, he forced himself to get off of the couch. He inwardly shook his head at his own actions.

'_The girl is making me go soft and I've only known her for two days. I am turning into a mortal loving fool, Thor would be proud._' He thought with distain.

Right after he finished the thought, he realized something. It was only her. Deep down, he knew that he would only ever do anything like this for her.

Pushing away his disturbing thoughts, Loki walked down the small hallway and stopped at the mortal's room. He pushed open the door to her room softly and he tried to keep from reacting to the sight in front of him. The little mortal was curled up on her bed, her back facing him. He saw that those atrocious boots were no longer on but she was still dressed in that ridiculous tank top and skirt. Seeing that the skirt had ridden up on her thigh, his eyes darkened slightly. He forced himself to remain calm. Being stuck in a half mortal body was beginning to take its toll on him.

Approaching the bed quietly, he sat on the edge of it and just watched the little mortal for a moment. She seemed either completely un-aware of his presence or given up caring that he was there.

'_So much trouble caused by such a small, little thing._' He thought.

Lifting his hand, he trailed it down the length of her arm slowly. She flinched slightly and the then relaxed under his touch. He watched the bruises fade as he did so. He didn't have the power within him yet to heal them completely. However, they looked a lot better than they were before. He almost sighed in relief when he felt most of her despair alleviate. He simply sat and watched the girl until her breathing evened out.

'_Thank you, young prince. I fear I may no longer be able to help her anymore but I believe you still can._' A calm voice murmured in the back of his mind.

The voice seemed to brush against his mind like a soft caress and he wanted to banish it from his mind. He refused to be some hero designated to save some stupid mortal girl. He refused to be like Thor. Nobody in their right mind would want a freak like him to save them anyway. Seeing that the mutt was now staring at him with sympathy in her eyes, his lips curled in disgust. He immediately tried to sever the connection between him and the mutt.

'_I do not need sympathy from you, you stupid mutt!_' He thought venomously.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the little mortal shifting in her sleep to face him. The mortal shifted again moving closer to him, it was as if she some how knew he was still there. He fought to keep his composure. He was so disgusted with himself for being so dependent on her energy. If it weren't for her stupid energy, he would have left her long ago. Getting up from the bed, he left the room without looking back. He completely missed the knowing looking the mutt's sharp, mismatched eyes.

She may be his mortal now, but she was a battery and that's all she would ever be.

* * *

><p><span>3 Weeks Later<span>

_Loki_

Lounging on the little mortal's bed with his long legs crossed, Loki raised a perfectly shaped brow as he flipped through one of her photo albums. Knowing that he would be stuck with the girl for Allfather knows how long, he decided he would get to know her a bit better by snooping through her things. At the rate his powers were returning, it was either do this or die a very painful death from boredom. Forcing back a sigh, he tried to keep his mind from wandering and on the photo album in front of him. Despite having the photo album in front of him, he was still extremely bored and that was easier said than done.

_Sometime during the third day of being trapped with the little human, he discovered that his ability to shape shift had mostly returned. He would never admit it out loud, but his curiosity was piqued about what kind of ridiculous job the little mortal must work to have to wear such atrocious clothing. He decided he would test his newly re-acquired ability and find out. When the little mortal went on her very next shift, he shape-shifted into the lesser form of a black cat and followed her._

_He observed his little mortal from a distance as she weaved through other mortals that she was sharing the side walk with. He searched out her emotions and was shocked to feel no sadness coming from her. He could only sense contentment. She seemed to be moving to her own beat, loose tendrils of her messy, dark brown hair bouncing around her. Seeing some sort of pink contraption covering her ears, he wondered if that was the cause. Whatever it was, he hoped she would stay this way. Siphoning her energy was much more delectable this way._

_He followed her as she turned into an alley way, he cringed in disgust at the sight of it but forced himself to keep moving. He dodged all the debris on the floor and tried to keep up with her at the same time. He exited the alleyway just in time to see her nearly dance across the street. Looking across the street the best he could at his height, he saw an old beat up building with the word 'HAZE' scrawled on the front of it in tidy writing. He jumped onto the closed lid of a near by dumpster to get a better look. He eyed the old building with complete distain. He could sense a myriad of negative emotions ranging from extreme anger to lust emanating from it. _

_A wave of white hot, possessive anger washed over him thinking of any drunken human male from that place putting their hands anywhere near his little human. Unfortunately, he could do absolutely nothing about it in the ridiculous form he was currently forced to use or without the rest of his powers for that matter. He held back an angry, aggravated growl. He could hardly wait for the full return of his powers. For when they did return, that wretched club would be the first thing he would incinerate._

Shaking out of his thoughts, Loki suppressed an angry snarl as he tried to shake off the possessive anger that the memory seemed to ignite within him. It shamed him to think that because of these ridiculous feelings, he had been shape shifting into his black cat form and following her to work every day since that incident. He felt disgusted with himself for being so weak over the very thing he despised. Needing a distraction, he began to flipping through the photo album hoping something would catch his attention.

So far, he found out that she had a father, mother and a sister. Judging from the photos he's seen, they must have been happy at one time. Something happened to cause a huge catastrophic rift in her family. Just touching the pages he could feel it in the energy that was left behind on them. Whatever it was that happened to her, he would be sure to find out.

Absentmindedly, he continued to flip through the pages until his piercing green eyes landed on a photo that caused the anger to flare up in the pit of his stomach again. It was of his mortal all wrapped around some mortal male and she looked happy. Her amber eyes were shining in a way he had never seen before and the mortal male seemed to see only her. The mortal male looked regular in his opinion, dark brown eyes, curly blond hair and a very stocky build. He couldn't help the sneer that formed on his face. He wanted nothing more than to incinerate the photo. Instead he placed the tips of his long fingers in the center of the page. Almost immediately, he was assaulted with a memory.

_Instead of sitting on the little mortal's bed, Loki was now in some kind of sitting area that he did not recognize. He could see his mortal standing at one end of the room and the mortal male was standing at the other. Obviously, she was trying to put as much distance between herself and him as she could. He could hear her shouting something._

"_What in the fuck is the matter with you, Alex?" She shouted angrily._

_The human male named Alex that the decency to look slightly sheepish, but there was something behind the look that he didn't like. However, this was nothing but a memory and he could do nothing about it._

"_Well, what do you expect me to do, Kit-Kat? I'm sorry but I just can't like you the way I used to when you're like this!" Alex yelled back._

_He watched his little human frown. This was obviously not what she wanted to hear. Her amber eyes darkened with deep seeded anger. _

"_What do you expect me to do? My dad is dead, Alex! I can't just change back." She hissed, still so very angry._

"_I know, I know and I'm sorry, I really am. I wish things could go back to the way they were, you must know this." He mumbled softly._

_His little human's eyes remained hard._

"_I can't believe you! You're supposed to be supporting me, not abandoning me! What is…"She trailed off, suddenly her eyes widened in realization._

"_There…there's somebody else isn't there?" She whispered._

_He watched the mortal male look down in shame. In that moment, memory be damned, he wanted to snap that mortal's neck with his bare hands. He didn't deserve his life. Even in his books, and he was the God of Mischief and all things chaotic, this was disgustingly low. He was beginning to understand the little mortal a bit better now and why he rarely felt any good emotions coming from her. He forced himself to try and re-focus on to the memory in front of him despite the anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach._

"_Who is it!?" She demanded._

_The mortal male said nothing and continued to refuse to look her in the eye. Apparently, that was all she needed. _

"_So you can't fuck me, so you go to my sister instead? That's real nice, Alex." She murmured softly, all the life and fight drained from her voice._

_Finally, the head of the mortal male snapped back up._

"_No, no, Kat! You have understand, it's not like that! I didn't mean for this to happen like this." He tried to explain._

_His little mortal would hear none of it. Her amber eyes remained angry and she stared at him with disgust evident on her features._

"_Bullshit, Alex. Get the fuck out!" She snarled._

Suddenly, he was pulled harshly from the memory. In his anger, he let loose an almighty power surge he didn't even know he was capable of. The photo album exploded right off of his lap slammed right into the wall opposite of him. Realizing what he just did, he took several deep breaths and tried to calm himself. Destroying the girl's bedroom in a fit of rage would do him no good. Gracefully, he got up from the bed and went to retrieve the fallen photo album.

Placing it back in her book shelf, he continued to let his fingers skim over the other photo albums hoping he would pick something up from the energy left behind on at least one of them. He knew now that her father died and supposed best friend abandoned her shortly after, He wanted to know how her father died and where in the name of Odin her mother was during all of this.

'_What kind of decent mother abandons their own child after the loss of her father?_' He wondered in disgust.

His eyes widened at his thought. He thought of his own mother and his hand froze on the spines of the photo albums. Somehow, even though he thought himself far beyond redemption now and after all the pain he caused he knew that his mother would still love him. He realized that Thor would probably forgive him too. The big oaf seemed incapable of feeling hatred towards anybody. The thought of this caused his hands to leave the albums and clench into tight fists. His nose wrinkled slightly in an effort to stop tears from gathering in the corners of his eyes. He didn't deserve anything.

Letting out an angry snarl, Loki forced himself to let go of those agonizing thoughts and he unclenched his fists. Placing his hand gently back on the spines of the photo albums, he let his eyes fall closed and concentrated hard. He could feel the eyes of the girl's mutt burning holes his back but he ignored it. Sure enough, he found what he was looking for. He let the tips of his fingers brush against an album that seemed to be crammed in tight near the back of the shelf and he felt the awareness flare up within him. As he reached to free it, he felt something else.

He was starting to pick up the emotions of the mortal and knew that she was close by. He forced himself to leave the photo album where it was and left the room. He didn't want the girl finding out that he was snooping; she might try hiding things on him.

Gliding through the hallway, he moved toward the couch and lied down on it. He got comfortable and maneuvered his body so he was lounging on it lazily. Sensing that the emotions of his little human were getting stronger, he knew that she would be home soon. Judging from the myriad of anger, frustration and aggravation, her shift had been less than stellar. He frowned, her energy charged far less when it was tainted with foul emotions.

Looking down, he saw that the wolf-mutt had followed him and placed herself at the foot of the couch. He fought not to roll his eyes. There was something unusual about that mutt and he would find out what it was eventually. He looked back up just in time to see the front door swing open. He watched the mutt get up and go greet his little mortal. He felt some of the negative emotions dissipate and for that he was thankful.

His eyes raked over her small body. Her hair was less disheveled this time, it was still in perfect ringlets and her clothes seemed normal. Even though he thought that the wretched outfit should be burned. Her face, however, was another matter. What he saw there made him bit his tongue in order to hold back an angry growl. She had obviously being crying a great deal. Her amber eyes were dark, sad and slightly swollen looking. Her face was red and blotchy. Watching her try to remove her ridiculous boots, he saw that something was wrong with one of her hands. Getting a better look at it, he realized she must have tried to punch somebody in the face. Her knuckles were excessively chewed up and bloody.

He forced himself to exercise extreme self control and remain calm until she had both boots off. Once she had them both off, he shifted into a sitting position and cleared his throat lightly. Her head shot up and she looked him straight in eyes. He sensed that she wanted nothing more than to run to her room and hide. He refused to let that happen.

Not only was she injured, but her emotions were an unstable mess. He couldn't have her trying to pull something stupid when he still needed her energy.

"Come here." He ordered.

When she did not move, he forced himself to remain patient.

"I said come here, little one." He tried again in a softer tone.

Finally, she obeyed him and moved forward slowly. She moved until she was right in front of him and then stopped suddenly. Seeing her close up for the first time, he realized just how small she really was. Even though he was sitting, he managed to still be taller than her. Grabbing her wrist, he forced her to move the rest of the way until she was nestled between his long legs. Examining her injured hand, he clucked in disapproval.

Wordlessly, Loki ran his fingers over her injured knuckles, marveling at just how small her hand was in his. With gentleness he didn't know he even possessed, he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. He could feel the pull and knew the damaged tissue was repairing itself. He could hear her gasp but she did not pull away.

As the wound finished healing, her emotions suddenly changed. All the sadness and anger dissipated and was replaced with wonder and awe. The sudden change almost made him drain her energy dry. If draining her when she was happy made him feel like he was on crack, this was like being on heroin. He needed to pull back.

Seeing the look in her eyes, his heart clenched painfully. Not a single soul in his entire lifetime ever looked at him in that way before. Like he was now her definition of every thing good to her, if only she knew that he was anything but. He couldn't bring himself to do a thing to ruin the moment. It felt far too good. Shocking him slightly, she brought her newly healed hand toward the side of his face and it let it hover a moment.

"You, you're not from around here, are you?" She asked, still in shock.

Looking deeply into those amber eyes, he knew he would be unable to deny her anything if it made her emotions change. He could not give her the entire truth so he settled for giving her half of one.

"No, I am not, little one." He replied softly.

Both her eyes and emotions remained the same. It caused very strange feelings to well up within him and not all of them had to do with draining her energy. Suddenly, her small hand made contact with the side of his face and he fought to hold back a shiver. Her hand was warm as it made sweeping strokes between his cheek and his jaw. He couldn't stop his eyes from darkening and his nostrils from flaring slightly. Her touch was soft like a feather and completely maddening at the same time. He couldn't comprehend what this mortal was doing to him.

He sensed that she wanted to speak again. As she opened her mouth, he shushed her.

"Hush." He murmured.

Unable to help himself, he guided her lips to his. She tasted of something so incredibly sweet and delicious. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted before. A mortal should not have the right to be this delectable. It should somehow be illegal. Her lips parted in shock and he was very quick to take advantage of her slightly opened mouth. As soon as his tongue prodded hers, she gave in and began to respond. He couldn't help the deep groan that escaped him. His hands slipped from her face to her upper arms just above her elbow in an effort to pull her flush up against him. She let out a shocked gasp into his mouth and her hands found their way around his neck.

Feeling her small fingers weaving through his dark tresses, his control almost snapped and he let out another low growl. His pants tightened uncomfortably and he heard her let out a small mewl in response. As much as he would enjoy taking her right here and now, consequences be damned. He found that he was unable to and he didn't even understand why. He forced himself to end the kiss.

For several seconds, he forced himself to remain still and tried to calm down. His resolve was almost broken when he felt her melt completely into him and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Her arms remained locked around his neck. He could feel her hot breath on his neck and it was driving him mad. His hands slid down from her upper arms to her small waist and held her tightly to him. Suddenly, she whispered something to him that he was certain he misheard.

"Stay with me, please." She whispered.

His piercing green eyes widened. He knew this was a bad idea on so many levels. He was severely lacking in any kind of control. It was driving him mental. However, the look in her eyes made him unable to deny the request. Slowly, he rose from the couch and made sure he never lost contact with him. Her legs automatically wound themselves around his waist.

As he carried her to her bedroom, his mind was racing. All of this was so very wrong and he knew it. He shouldn't even want to be near the girl at all but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care.

For the first time, he felt himself more than just a freak without a place anywhere in either realm and he refused to give that up.

Mortal or not, if she could bring him peace for only one night he would take it.


End file.
